


A Joyful Noise

by NerdyMind



Series: Five Times Dean Winchester Gets what He Wants and One Time He Doesn't [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dean Winchester is Saved, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMind/pseuds/NerdyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean Winchester hears a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joyful Noise

Date unknown. Dean Winchester, or more accurately, the dimming ball of light that is Dean Winchester’s soul has been in Hell for nearly 40 years when he hears a voice.

He assumes, quite reasonably, that it must be the madness finally taking control. He had already given in to Alastair and accepted his place among the damned. But the voice is gentle and envelops him. He does not actually hear the deep timbre so much as feel it. Rippling warm and cool against him. Insistent and pleading. He shuts it out as best he can. _Delirium, punishment, curse. Nothing more_.

Over time, Dean can no longer ignore the voice. Words begin to form and understanding reaches the dormant part of his soul where hope has gone to hide.

“Dean,” the voice calls. “Do you remember who you are? Dean Winchester. Righteous man. Perfect soul.”

“No.” he answers. “Dean is dead. Dean died many years ago. I am just a monster.”

“No.” the voice grows hot inside him. “A monster would not give his life to save another. A monster would not know love.”

Dean seizes up. His soul flickering blue and hot and bright. “Sammy.” He recalls. A face, smiling flashes inside him like a hollow film reel. His brother’s face, his laugh, his love.

“Yes, Dean,” the voice coos, gentle and caressing. “Remember who you are. I am here to save you. Accept my hand. Allow yourself to feel again.”

Dean’s soul shimmers, glowing hotter still, and his form begins to solidify and take shape of the former mortal man. Green eyes blink out into darkness. “Hello?” he struggles to stand on legs too long gone.

“I am here Dean. You are still weakened, but I will help you.” Dean reaches up towards the sound, hands shaking, soul’s light still seeping from his temple and fingertips as his new body struggles to contain the pressure. The voice envelops him in deep resonance.  "I am here."  A steady hand reaches out from the darkness, gripping his shoulder and searing into his new flesh.

“Aah!” Dean cries out. His throat wrenched dry and broken. He remembers then, visions flashing of all the faces that looked up and screamed at him to stop. All the flesh he had burned under Alastair’s guiding hand.  The blood dripping, pooled at his feet back when he still had feet and hands to violate the bodies of others.   _He is a monster._

The voice is pulling him now, away from the heat, the pain of his memories flooding him. Dean struggles to free himself from the grip, but he is too weak and broken. He doesn’t want to be saved. He doesn’t deserve it. He gave his life, his worthless, pathetic, empty life to save the only person who mattered. He belongs in Hell. If not for Sammy, then for all the souls he has tortured since his cowardice allowed him to cave.

“No, please. I don’t deserve this.” Dean sobs. “I don’t want to be saved.”

“I know,” the voice answers, “but you need to.”

**Author's Note:**

> The final chapter is more of a teaser for something much longer I have in mind.
> 
> *derped. Alastair, not Azazel.


End file.
